Psycho Legend
by Major144
Summary: A new set of Rangers Keys has been made. The Psycho Ranger Keys. At first the keys work excellently, but slowly the Megaforce Ranger's personalities begin to change and they become more violent. Can the Rangers regain control of themselves or will they fail and become Psycho Rangers?
1. Chapter 1 Experimental Keys

Psycho Legends

Chapter 1 Experimental Keys

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. This is just a story for fun.

At the Command Center Noah and Tensou were working on a new project. Before them were five new ranger keys. Noah had done some research and had found another team of rangers that wasn't categorized. The ranger team had been known as the Psycho Rangers and they had served on the side of evil before they were destroyed by the combined might of the Space Rangers and the Lost Galaxy Rangers. The power of the Psycho Rangers had ended up in the Morphing Grid and had been there ever since.

Noah planed to harness the Psycho Ranger's powers and added into the to Megaforce Ranger's arsenal.

"Noah are you sure this is a good idea. I don't think you should mess with this kind of power." Said Tensou.

"Relax Tensou, it's only the Psycho Rangers powers not the actual Psycho Rangers. I plan to put these powers to good use defending the Earth." Said Noah.

"I...suppose you know what your doing." Said Tensou.

Noah made a few more adjustment to the keys and wiped his brow.

"Finally finished. Can't wait to test these out." Said Noah.

"It's getting late. You should probably call it a night." Said Tensou.

"Alright. Goodnight Tensou." Said Noah as he got up to leave the Command Center.

"Goodnight Noah." Said Tensou as he left the room and turned off the lights.

The room was dark and the five ranger keys sat on a table, suddenly five ghostly figures floated above the keys. The figures looked down at the keys as the same thought went through their heads.

"Revenge!"

The ghostly figures slowly went into each of the keys and began to patiently wait for their chance for revenge.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Violence

Psycho Legends

Chapter 2 Violence

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. This is just a story for fun.

Up above in space the Armada Mother Ship floated. Prince Vekar sat at his command chair with Damaras, Levira, and Argus by his side. Prince Vekar was feeling incredibly board and agitated today.

"I'm growing impatient with this campaign! So far our plans have been foiled and my brother Vrak has not been avenged! I'll never prove my worth to father at this rate!" Complained Vekar.

"My prince calm down. The time of our victory and your vengeance will come. But until then you must be patient." Said Damaras.

"Very well." Said Vekar as he rubbed his chin. "Send some XBorgs and Bruisers down to Earth to attack. Things have been getting dull lately."

"Very well sir." Said Damaras as he issued the command to a nearby ship to attack Harwood County.

At the Command Center Noah was showing the rest of the team the new Psycho Ranger morphing keys. Troy, Gia, Jake, and Emma picked up a key and studied them. Orin stood by watching them.

"So what do you think?" Asked Noah.

"I don't know about this Noah. Are you sure it's wise to mess with this kind of power?" Asked Troy.

"The Psycho Rangers were evil." Pointed out Gia.

"Relax guys it's only their power. We would be the ones using it and putting it to good use. It's perfectly safe." Assured Noah.

Just then the alarms went off alerting everybody of an attack on Harwood County.

"Looks like were going to test these keys sooner then I thought." Said Noah.

"Lets gear up team." Said Troy.

The team morphed and headed to the city to fight the Armada troops. The rangers pulled out their sabers and charged forward cutting down several XBorgs. The Armada forces quickly regrouped and surrounded the rangers.

"Guess it's time to test these keys out." Said Troy.

The rangers pulled out the keys and transformed into the Psycho Rangers! The Armada forces took a step back startled by the rangers sudden appearance.

On the Mother Ship Prince Vekar, Damaras, Levira, and Argus stared in shock and awe at a monitor that showed the rangers new transformation.

"What have they changed into?" Asked Prince Vekar.

"The rangers have really upped the scales if there using that kind of power." Said Damaras.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Levira.

"You'll see soon enough, but rest assured the forces down there will be utterly annihilated." Said Damaras.

On Earth the rangers felt a huge surge surge of energy course through their bodies. They each pulled out a different weapon and charged at the Ramada forces. Troy charged around slashing at XBorgs with a sword. A Bruiser charged at him, but Troy slashed it half as if it was nothing.

"I've never felt power like this." Thought Troy as he eagerly charged forward to destroy more enemies.

Noah and Jack charged about destroying enemies with their ax and rod. Emma and Gia blasted the heads off of several XBorgs with their slinger and bow causing a bit more damage then they normally would have to the city. Orin watched in stunned shock at his easily the other rangers were eliminating the enemy in a very brutally fashion. In a matter of seconds all the Armada forces were destroyed. The rangers looked around at the destroyed enemies.

"Whoa! This power is incredible!" Declared Jake.

"I must admit these new keys surpassed my expectations." Said Noah.

"With this kind of power the Armada is finished." Said Troy.

Orin starred at his fellow rangers uneasily. They had displayed a great show of brutality as they destroyed the enemy and now they seemed way overconfident about themselves. Something just wasn't right.

The rangers headed back to the Command Center.

On the Mother Ship Prince Vekar turned to Damaras.

"You seem to know about this new power the rangers have a required. Tell us what you know." Said Prince Vekar.

"Many years ago when Emperor Mavro and myself were building the Armada there was a huge force of evil in the universe know as the United Alliance of Evil. They were a huge organization that was made of several villains. To this day the sheer size of the organization still dwarfs the Armada. The United Alliance of Evil fought against a team of rangers know as the Space Rangers. The United Alliance of Evil created a team of evil rangers know as the Psycho Rangers in order to destroy the Space Rangers. The Psychos came close, but were defeated. A few years latter after the fall of the Alliance the Psycho Rangers resurfaced and were destroyed by a combined effort by the Space Rangers a d the Galaxy Rangers." Explained Damaras.

"Evil power rangers you say. How very interesting." Said Vekar.

"Yes. Now the rangers have harnessed the Psycho Rangers power. They have become stronger then ever." Said Damaras.

"Yet the rangers seemed more violent then normal perhaps the Psycho Rangers power will overwhelm them and destroy them." Said Levira.

"Will just have to watch and see." Said Damaras.

In the Command Center the spirits of the Psycho Rangers chuckled as they watched the rangers talk about the battle. Little did the rangers know things were going to change.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Losing Control

Psycho Legends

Chapter 3 Losing Control

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. This is just a story for fun.

In the days that followed since the rangers used the Psycho Ranger keys the rangers personalities began to change. It was small things at first. The rangers became more competitive with one another. They would see who could destroy XBorgs faster. The rangers would destroy the XBorgs, but they would cause a good amount of property damage to the city. Then the rangers started to insult each others skills. The Rangers became violent especially during combat training in the forest.

Troy was sparing against Noah. Both rangers activated the Psycho Ranger keys and changed into Psycho Red and Psycho Blue. They both charged at one another shouting. Noah swung his ax at Troy who blocked it with his sword. Noah kicked Troy in the chest and knocked him against a tree. Noah charged forward swinging his ax, but Troy ducked underneath the swing and the tree toppled over. Troy sliced Noah several times across the chest and knocked him to the ground making him demorph.

"I am the best!" Declared Troy in victory.

"I'll get you next time!" Snarled Noah as he got up and staggered towards the Command Center.

Gia and Emma faced off in their Psycho Ranger forms. Emma fired a few shots off from her bow as Gia fired a few shots from her slinger. Both attacks hit and canceled each other out. Emma and Gia charged at one another. Emma swung her bow and hit Gia in the side. At the same time Gia raised her slinger and blasted Emma in the gut at near pointblank range. Both fighters fell to the ground groaning in pain before they demorphed.

"You got lucky." Muttered Gia.

"I'll win next time." Groaned Emma.

Both girls staggered to their feet and staggered to their feet and headed towards the Command Center.

Orin and Jake were facing off against one another. Orin charged with his spear as Jake in his Psycho Ranger form fought with his rod. Jake swung madly at Orin, who was barely able to block the attacks with his spear. Orin had never seen Jake fight this violently before. Jake shot a kick into Orin's chest knocking him down. Jake rose his rod up high ready to bring it down on Orin.

"Jake what are you doing?! You already won!" Shouted Orin.

"It isn't over until your destroyed ranger!" Snarled Jake in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

"Jake please stop! Your not acting like yourself!" Shouted Orin.

Jake stabbed his rod down, as Orin quickly moved his head to the side. The rod slammed into the ground quivering a few inches from Orin's face. Jake looked down and grabbed his head in confusion.

"What...just happened?" He muttered, before turning his attention to Orin. "Are you ok?" He asked as he demorphed.

"I'm ok. But are you and the others ok? You've all been acting strangely since you got those Psycho Ranger keys." Said Orin as Jake helped him up.

"Ever since...I got the Psycho Ranger Key I've felt...stronger...and I want to fight more." Said Jake.

"Something is definitely not right with these keys. I'm going to talk to Noah about them. Just promise me you won't use the Psycho Ranger key till then and see is you can tell the others not to use their keys." Said Orin.

"Sure thing." Said Jake.

The two of them made their was to the Command Center. Orin went to the lab where he found Noah making plans to upgrade his Psycho Ax.

"Noah we need to talk. I'm really concerned about these Psycho Ranger keys. I'm not sure how, but there changing you and the others. The keys are making you more violent." Said Orin.

"Fine if it it'll make you feel better I'll run a scan on them." Said Noah as he tapped some commands on the computer.

Images of the rangers in their Psycho forms popped and Noah did a scan on them. To his surprise a strange energy signature was coming off of the rangers.

"According to these scans...there's another life energy...signature coming from us when we transform into the Psycho Rangers." Said Noah in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Asked Orin.

"It means...that somehow the Psycho Ranger's spirits...are some how attaching themselves to us...and are slowly taking over the ranger's bodies." Said Noah.

"Is there someway to stop it?" Asked Orin.

"I...think I can build a device that can suck the negative energy of the Psycho Ranger's spirits from the ranger's bodies and trap them in the keys." Said Noah as he started to work on building a device.

An hour latter Noah had built a strange gun like device on a table.

"Ok that should do it. Now will just test it on me." Said Noah before a strange blank look appeared on his face.

"Noah are you ok?" Asked Orin.

Noah didn't answer. He changed into his ranger form then turned into Psycho Blue.

"Your friend isn't home right now ranger. Your talking to Psycho Blue! Now I'll just destroy you and this precious device of yours!" Said Psycho Blue as he pulled out his ax and swung it towards the device.

"No!" Shouted Orin as he quickly morphed and blocked the ax with his spear.

Orin quickly knocked Psycho Blue back and grabbed the device. Psycho Blue charged forward swinging his ax. Orin quickly back flipped over the table. Psycho Blue chopped the table in half and violently kicked one half at Orin sending it skidding across the room. Orin jumped onto the table half and flipped through the air. Orin flew over Psycho Blue and struck the villain in the back with his spear. Psycho Blue toppled to the ground stunned as Orin landed on the ground.

"Time to put an end to this." Said Orin as he fired a white energy blast from the device at Psycho Blue as he was staggering to his feet.

Psycho Blue shouted in pain as the ray hit him. There was a flash of light and Psycho Blue vanished and was replaced by Noah. Noah collapsed to his knees breathing hard. The Psycho Ranger key laid next to him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Orin as he ran over to Noah.

"I'm ok thanks to you." Said Noah as Orin helped him up.

"Well at least we know that the device works. Lets us it on the others before it's to late." Said Orin.

Noah picked up the Psycho Ranger key and placed it in a small metal briefcase. Orin and Noah then went looking for the other rangers, but couldn't find them anywhere in the Command Center.

"Where could they possible be?" Asked Noah.

At that moment the alarm went off.

"I have a good idea where they are." Said Orin as he and Noah raced off to the control room.

On a nearby monitor it showed Harwood County under attack by the other Psycho Rangers. Noah quickly morphed.

"We have to stop them!" He declared.

A few minutes latter Noah and Orin were racing to the city with the suitcase and device in hand. It was going to be a tough battle.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting the Keys

Psycho Legends

Chapter 4 Getting the Keys

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. This is just a story for fun.

The Psycho Rangers were on a rampage through Harwood County. People were running and screaming for their lives as the Psycho Rangers destroyed everything in their paths.

On the Mother Ship Prince Vekar, Damaras, Levira, and Argus watched the destruction on a monitor.

"Well this is surprise! The rangers are destroying the city and going on a rampage! Well this certainly saves us the trouble of doing it ourselves." Said Prince Vekar.

"I wonder what's making them do this?" Asked Argus.

"Good question." Said Levira as she went over to a nearby computer and tabbed some keys. "My. My. This is interesting. According to our scanners were picking up a separate life force energy coming from the rangers."

"And what dose that mean?" Asked Prince Vekar.

"It means that the rangers are being controlled by the spirits of the Psycho Rangers." Said Damaras.

"You...are correct." Said Levira as she nodded her head.

"Well this is wonderful news! The rangers are under the influence of evil beings and they're destroying the city! Well let them have their fun and then will go and make them work for us! My father will be so pleased, once we recruit the Psycho Rangers." Said Prince Vekar joyfully.

"I only count four rangers." Said Argus.

"Oh who cares how many rangers are down there. I'm sure they'll pop up sooner or latter. If by some chance the rangers pop up and they are not under the Psycho Rangers influence the other Psycho Rangers will deal with them." Said Prince Vekar as he casually waved his hand.

In the city Noah and Orin had just arrived in their ranger uniforms. The two rangers confronted the Psycho Rangers.

"Well. Well. It looks like Blue failed to destroy you two. No matter more fun for the rest of us!" Said Psycho Red as he pointed his sword at the rangers.

"Were taking you down and getting our friends!" Declared Noah as he held the energy sucking device in one hand and the metal suitcase in the other.

"Ha! You talk big ranger! Lets see how chatty your our once we wipe you out of existence!" Shouted Psycho Black as he twirled his rod around.

Orin transformed into his Super Megaforce Gold mode.

"Noah keep the device safe and be ready to use it. I'll handle the Psychos." Said Orin.

"Alright, but be careful the others are still in there somewhere." Said Noah as he stepped back.

"One of you against all of us? You must have a death wish!" Said Psycho Pink.

"I have no intention of dying. I will free my friends from you!" Declared Orin as he readied his spear for combat.

Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow fired their weapons at Orin. Orin leaped into the air and fired a couple of energy blast at the two Psychos knocking them to the ground. Orin landed on the ground and faced off against a charging Psycho Red and Black. Orin blocked a swing from Psycho Red. Psycho Black tried to attack him from the side, but Orin knocked him back with a kick. Orin then shoved Psycho Red back and slashed a blow across Psycho Black's chest. Psycho Red charged at Orin shouting and speed forward slicing Psycho Red across the chest making him fall to the ground.

"That takes care of that." Said Orin as he stood up and turned to face the down Psycho Rangers.

To Orin's shock the Psycho Rangers were already getting back up.

"Not bad ranger, but we were created to handle anything a ranger could dish out. We are the rangers destruction!" Declared Red.

"Try this on for size!" Shouted Noah as he came up from behind the Psycho Rangers and fired the device.

The Psycho Rangers shouted in shock as there was a blinding flash of light. When the light faded the Psycho Rangers were gone and in their place stood the regular rangers, who were on their hands and knees with the Psycho Ranger keys laying next to them.

"It's over." Said Noah as he and Orin went to help the other rangers.

On the Mother Ship, Prince Vekar was furious.

"No! The Psycho Rangers were supposed to destroy any rangers left and clear the way for the invasion! Those blasted rangers ruin everything!" Shouted Prince Vekar as he glared at the monitor.

On the monitor Prince Vekar watched Noah pick up the Psycho Ranger keys and put them on in a metal suitcase. Prince Vekar suddenly had a brilliant idea. He turned to Levira and Argus.

"You two go down to earth and retrieve that suitcase." Ordered Prince Vekar.

Levira and Argus nodded and teleported to Earth.

Noah had just finished packing up the Psycho Ranger keys.

"I...can't believe we were possessed by the Psycho Rangers." Said Troy.

"It was insane. Once we get back to the Command Center I'm going to properly dispose of these keys." Said Noah.

"You will be doing no such thing!" Declared a voice as several small missiles slammed into the rangers and exploded knocking them down.

Noah fell to the ground and lost his grip on the suitcase. Noah reached for it, but Argus suddenly appeared and grabbed it.

"No!" Shouted Noah as Argus walked away with the suitcase to stand next to Levria.

"Thank you for these wonderful keys!" Laughed Levria as she and Argus teleported away.

Noah angrily slammed his fist into the ground.

"This isn't good." Said Orin.

All the other rangers could do was nod in agreement.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Ranger VS Psycho

Psycho Legends

Chapter 5 Ranger VS Psycho

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. This is just a story for fun.

At the Command Center all the rangers were looking depressed and defeated. Gosei looked at the rangers with concern.

"What is wrong rangers?" He asked.

"Gosei...we were possessed by the Psycho Ranger. It was only thanks to Orin and Noah that...we were freed, but now the Armada has them." Said Troy.

"Who knows what the Armada is doing with them?" Said Jake.

"One thing for sure it can't be good." Said Noah.

On the Mother Ship Levria walked into her lab carrying the case containing the Psycho Ranger keys. Prince Vekar, Damaras, and Rgus followed her. In the lab five robotic skeletons were on tables. Levria carefully placed the keys onto each if the robotic skeletons.

"Do you think you can fully restore the Psycho Rangers?" Asked Prince Vekar.

"My Prince it is a simple matter. With these keys and my brilliant technology they will fully be restored." Said Levria as she went to work on a computer.

"Excellent! I will have my own team of elite warriors to do my bidding. With the Psycho Rangers leading my forces the Earth will soon be mine." Said Prince Vekar.

Damaras looked a little uneasy.

"My Prince...I don't think is a good idea." Said Damaras.

"And why do you think that?" Asked Prince Vekar as he looked at Damaras with annoyance.

"Well sir...the Psycho Rangers...weren't exactly one hundred precent loyal to the Untied Alliance of Evil. The Psycho Rangers were incredibly disobedient and they had to have control devices strapped onto them, so they could be controlled." Explained Damaras.

"Do not worry I've taken precautions and placed control devices on the bodies. The Psycho Rangers will be under our control." Said Levria as she pointed to a large wrist black wristband device on the robot's arms.

"You see Damaras there is nothing to worry about." Said Prince Vekar.

"Still my lord I think you should not be here when the Psycho Rangers are restored. If things start going wrong I think it would be best for you to be somewhere else, for your safety." Said Damaras.

"I will do no such thing! I am Prince Vekar! I am fully capable of looking after myself! I will witness the Psycho Rangers be restored and I will command them!" Declared Prince Vekar.

"My apologies...sir. I was only looking out for your well being." Said Damaras as he bowed his head.

Prince Vekar turned to Levria.

"Restore the Psycho Rangers!" He ordered.

Levria nodded and pressed a button on her controls. A laser lowered down from the celling and blasted the tables with energy. There was a blinding flash that made everyone cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes they saw the Psycho Rangers standing before them completely restored.

"Success!" Declared Levria.

Prince Vekar walked up to the Psycho Rangers.

"Greetings Psycho Rangers. I am Prince Vekar eldest son of Emperor Mavro and heir to the mighty Armada. From this day forth I am your master and you will obey me. You will destroy the rangers and help me conquer Earth." Said Prince Vekar as he pointed a finger at the Psycho Rangers.

The Psycho Rangers glanced at each other then at Prince Vekar.

"Fat change of us working for you clown." Said Psycho Red.

"Pardon...?" Said Prince Vekar sounding confused.

Psycho Red sprung forward and delivered a powerful kick to Prince Vekar's chest sending him flying and crashing into a a row of computers!

"Prince Vekar!" Cried Damaras in alarm as he and Argus ran over to the down prince.

"What is going on?! You should be under our control!" Cried Levria as she franticly tapped on her controls.

All the Psycho Rangers grabbed the control devices on their arms and crushed them.

"We will never be controlled ever again!" Declared Psycho Red.

"Argus get Prince Vekar to safety!" Ordered Damaras.

Argus helped the wounded Prince Vekar up and quickly retreated from the lab. Damaras pulled out his sword and spun to face the Psycho Rangers. Damaras was confident that he could take the Psycho Rangers, but there was the chance that one of them would get by him and go after Prince Vekar and destroy him. Damaras couldn't risk that. He would have to try reasoning with the Psycho Rangers.

"Psycho Rangers, we have no quarrel with you. We share a common enemy. We both desire the destruction of the rangers. We should be working together not fighting each other." Said Damaras.

"Your right, we want to destroy the the rangers, but we need no help from the likes of you. If you try to control or interfere in anyway, we will destroy you." Said Psycho Red as he and the rest of the Psycho Rangers turned to leave.

Psycho Pink and Yellow glanced at Levria as if considering attacking her, but they changed their minds and left with the other Psycho Rangers.

"They're gone." Sighed Levria with relief.

"The rangers will meet their end at the hands of the Psychos." Said Damaras.

On Earth the Psycho Rangers appeared in Harwood County and began to attack the city. The alarms began to go off at the Command Center. The rangers saw the Psycho Rangers attacking the city.

"The Psycho Rangers have been restored." Gasped Gia.

"How is this possible?" Asked Jake.

"The Armada must have...restored them." Said Noah.

"How can we...beat them?" Asked Emma.

"Rangers do not lose faith in yourselves. You have overcome many challenges, you will overcome this." Said Gosei.

"Gosei is right. Look around us. All the Legendary Rangers fought against impossible odds, but in the end they pulled through and beat the odds. Both the Space Rangers and the Galaxy Rangers defeated the Psycho Rangers. The Psycho Rangers might be strong and possess the strength of rangers, but they don't possess the true spirit of a a ranger." Declared Troy.

"Troy is right. Were rangers and it's our duty to protect the innocent." Said Jake.

The other rangers stood nodding in agreement their confidence restored and their doubt gone. The rangers morphed and headed towards the city.

The Psycho Rangers were laughing and causing destruction, when suddenly the rangers appeared before them.

"Were putting a stop to you! You will no longer hurt the innocent!" Declared Troy.

"Bold words ranger. We were created specifically to destroy Power Rangers. Once we finish you off, will hunt down all the other rangers until they are all destroyed!" Declared Psycho Red.

"Well judging how the Space Rangers and Galaxy Rangers are still alive, you guys aren't good at your job, so were feeling pretty confident." Said Jake.

"You insolent worms! You will meet your end by our hands!" Snarled Psycho Blue.

"Will just have to see about that!" Called Noah.

"Enough talk lets destroy them!" Shouted Psycho Black.

The two sides charged at one another shouting battle cries.

On the Mother Ship a bandaged up Prince Vekar with Damaras, Levira, and Argus by his side watched the two sides fight on a monitor.

"Well at least the Psycho Rangers are fighting the rangers." Said Levira.

"I honestly don't know who I hate more at this moment. The Power Rangers have ruined several of my plans and the Psycho Rangers attacked and insulted me. I hope both sides destroy each other." Said Prince Vekar.

"Rest assured Prince Vekar both teams of rangers will be destroyed one way or another and then we will invade Earth." Said Damaras.

"Yes, your right." Said Prince Vekar as he watched the monitor.

Emma and Psycho Pink were facing off against one another. Emma pulled out the Samurai Pink key and transformed pulling out her Spin Sword. Psycho Pink pulled out her Psycho Bow and started firing arrows at Emma. Emma deflected several bows with her sword as she charged at Psycho Pink.

"Try this on for size!" Shouted Psycho Pink as she fired several arrows at once!

Emma spun her sword around deflecting all the arrows, until she reached Psycho Pink. The evil ranger swung her bow like a sword at Emma. Emma swung her Spin Sword and sliced through Psycho Pink's bow. Psycho Pink staggered back looking at her bow in shock. Emma charged forward swing her sword and slicing Psycho Pink across her chest knocking her down to the ground.

Gia faced off against Psycho Ranger Yellow. Gia pulled out her Jungle Force Yellow key and transformed pulling out her Battle Claws. Psycho Yellow pulled out her Psycho Slinger and fired several shots at Gia who used her enhanced speed to dodge the shots and charge at Psycho Yellow. Psycho Yellow leaped into the air firing her slinger at Gia. Gia dodged the shots and leaped into the air slicing with her claws hitting Psycho Yellow and knocking her to the ground.

Jake faced off against Psycho Black. Jake pulled out the Dino Ranger Key and transformed pulling out the Brachio Staff. Psycho Black charged forward swinging his Psycho Rod. The two rangers exchanged blows with their staffs matching each other move foe move. Jake then used his staff to launch himself into the air and sending a flying kick into Psycho Black's chest. Psycho Black staggered to his feet and Jake charged forward deluging several blows to Psycho Black before knocking him to the ground.

Noah faced off against Psycho Blue. Noah pulled out his Blue Wild Force key and transformed pulling out his Blue Shark Fighting Blades. Psycho Blue charged forward swing his Psycho Ax. Noah dodged out of the slicing Psycho Blue's side. Psycho Blue snarled and swung his ax agin. Noah dodged again and sliced Psycho Blue's other side. They repeated this process a couple of more times, until Noah knocked Psycho Blue to the ground.

Troy faced off against Psycho Red. Orin stood nearby and was fixing to join the battle, but Troy stopped him.

"I got this." Said Troy as he he pulled out the Red Space key and transformed.

"You've made a bad choice ranger. You've changed into my most hated enemy! I will annihilate you!" Shouted Psycho Red as he charged forward swing his sword.

"You failed to beat the Red Space Ranger, before his power will beat you again!" Declared Troy.

Psycho Red swung his sword at Troy, who pulled out his own sword and blocked the attack. Psycho Red let out a snarl and swung his sword several more times at Troy, who blocked the attacks with ease. Psycho Red grew more furious and kept throwing sword swings and punches at Troy, who blocked them.

"I...know how Psycho Red fights. It's like I've fought him several times. It's...almost like the spirit of Andros is within me...giving me the strength and knowledge to fight Psycho Red." Thought Troy as he knocked Psycho Red back.

"I will not be beat by you again!" Roared Psycho Red as he charged forward swinging his sword.

"You already lost." Said Troy as he ducked underneath the swing and sliced Psycho Red across the chest making him spark and fall to the ground.

All the rangers turned back into their Megaforce forms and faced the Psycho Rangers who were regrouping. The rangers pulled out the Super Mega Cannon.

"It's the end of the line for you Psycho Rangers!" Shouted Troy as the cannon charged up.

"NO! WE REFUSE TO LOSE AGAIN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" Roared Psycho Red as he and the other Psycho Rangers tried to charge forward.

"SUPER MEGA CANNON FIRE!" Shouted all the rangers as they fired the cannon.

The shot hit the Psycho Rangers making them scream and spark before them exploded into a ball of fire.

"It's over." Said Noah as the rangers lowered the cannon.

"We beat them!" Cheered Emma.

The rangers let out a battle cry of victory.

On the Mother Ship Prince Vekar was furious.

"I can't belive the Psycho Rangers failed! Those useless idiots!" Shouted Prince Vekar as he shook his fist in the air.

"Well the rangers did eliminate a threat to the Armada for us, so it wasn't a complete loss." Said Damaras.

This calmed Prince Vekar down a bit.

"Your right. Those Psycho Ranger were a bunch of disobedient ruffians. The rangers saved us the trouble of destroying the. I don't need the Psycho Rangers to destroy the rangers. I have all the resources I need at my disposal to do that. I will come up with a plan to destroy the rangers myself one day." Said Prince Vekar as he walked off to go scheme his next big attack.

At the Command Center the rangers were having a little celebration for their victory over the Psycho Rangers. Gosei smiled at the rangers.

"Rangers today you showed a great amount of courage and perseverance by defeating the Psycho Rangers. You have prove yet again how worthy you are of your ranger powers." Said Gosei.

"Thanks Gosei. We all learned a lesson from this adventure. You don't need power to be strong. You have to believe in yourself." Said Troy.

"One day we will defeat the Armada and bring peace to Earth and the rest of the universe." Said Orin.

The other rangers nodded in agreement. It had been a tough battle, but they had all pulled through. They had all taken a step forward towards true heroism.

The End.


End file.
